


Героев не выбирают

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Elder Scrolls, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Одавинг понимает, что быть героем - бремя, непосильное для юного Довакина
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Героев не выбирают

— О! Да! Винг!  
Ту’ум расколол холодное небо, полное стылых ветров.  
— О… Да… Ви-и-и-нг!  
Обрывки облаков рассеялись; под крыльями стали видны горные пики, сосны и подернутые льдом озера, над которыми нависали причудливые скалы. Одна из «скал» вдруг ожила, оттолкнулась лапами от насеста — большого валуна — и взмыла вверх, на ходу разворачивая крылья; Одавинг покосился на нее, но то была всего лишь орлица.  
Он поймал гигантскими багровыми крыльями восходящие потоки воздуха, нагретые у земли; в них можно было парить часами, но сейчас следовало торопиться: его еще ни разу не звали с таким отчаянием и страхом. «Что же могло случиться? Дракон покрупнее?»  
Его маленький друг дова, по совести, мог попасть в передрягу, которую герои древности могли вовсе не заметить — но для него, точнее, для нее она стала бы смертельной. Самого Одавинга она обвела вокруг пальца с помощью хитрости, но для героя хитрость — не первостепенное качество, а больше ничего у маленькой дова и не было.  
Кто, какой глупец выбрал ее в герои? Неужели род людской так измельчал, что в нем не нашлось настоящих, могучих Драконорожденных?  
Под крыльями проносились горные хребты, селения, в которых панически бегали люди, заметившие силуэт дракона в небесах, леса, ручьи… Наконец Одавинг заметил следы недавно сошедшей лавины.  
Если маленькая дова попала под эту лавину, ему здесь делать нечего. Масса снега, переломавшая многовековые ели и стронувшая с места огромные куски камня, наверняка размолола слабое человеческое тело в фарш. Одавинг покружил над исковерканным склоном — недолго, так, для очистки совести — и вдруг заметил два тела.  
Лошадь.  
Человек.  
Лошадь, судя по расплывшемуся под ней пятну крови и неестественной позе, было уже не спасти. Но человек казался относительно целым. Одавинг спикировал вниз и зарычал от досады.  
Он подул на нее. Потом набрал в пасть снега и выплюнул растопленный снег ей в лицо. Наконец, она открыла глаза и чихнула.  
— Одавинг! Дружище! Ты прилетел!  
— Прилетел, прилетел, — проворчал дракон, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. «Я о ней… беспокоился?»  
Довакин села, ощупывая руки, ноги и бока.  
— Ну мне и досталось, — сообщила она. — Хорошо, что только краем зацепило… А где моя лошадка?  
— Мертва, — кратко оповестил Одавинг.  
Губы Довакина немедленно разъехались, глаза наполнились слезами, она обхватила его за шею и расплакалась.  
— Моя лошадка, — рыдала она.  
— Помолчи, — рассердился Одавинг. — Глупая девчонка! Что ты здесь делала?  
— Полегче, — Довакин вытерла нос рукавом. — Мне такого даже Партурнакс не говорил!  
— Вот и зови в следующий раз своего Партурнакса…  
— Не буду, — призналась Довакин. — Он ругаться начнет.  
Одавинг требовательно уставился на нее, и она пустилась в объяснения:  
— Ну, понимаешь, я же теперь вроде как герой, а всем нужна помощь именно от героя. Например, Даника Свет Весны просила наведаться в рощу Кинарет, ей там нужно какое-то древо вылечить. Или вот просили слетать на Солстхейм…  
— На Солстхейм не полечу, — предупредил Одавинг.  
— Ну и пожалуйста! Сама справлюсь.  
Она поднялась; ее все еще пошатывало, и Одавинг заметил, что она прихрамывает. Обшарила мертвую лошадь, порылась в снегу, откопав еще одну сумку.  
— Одавинг, — сказала она, — раз лошадка умерла, ты… в общем, если хочешь, съешь ее.  
— Без твоего разрешения я бы об этом не догадался, маленькая дова, — хмыкнул Одавинг.  
— Я же тебе говорила: меня зовут Сигрид.  
— Какая разница? Вы, смертные, так быстро сменяете друг друга…  
— Не ври. Ты отлично знаешь, что разница есть.  
Она взвалила сумки на плечи, охнув от боли — видно, ей все же изрядно досталось под лавиной. Одавинг подставил ей крыло:  
— Залезай. Раз уж я не унес тебя от лавины, то хотя бы перенесу через этот хребет…  
— Спасибо! — Сигрид поцеловала его в шипастую морду. Он поморщился и переспросил, хотя и знал, что этого не следовало делать:  
— Ты справишься? Маленькая дова, ты сможешь спасти и защитить всех, кто просит тебя об этом?  
— Откуда я знаю, — откровенно ответила Сигрид. — Надеюсь, что да. Какой у меня выбор? Если подумать, в Скайриме и героев-то больше нет — только я.  
Он снова поймал восходящие потоки воздуха. Взлетел, ринулся сначала вниз по очень крутой дуге, потом вверх — услышал, как Сигрид на его спине визжит от удовольствия… Под крыльями проплывали огромные сосны и ели, уцелевшие после лавины, потом — безжизненные заснеженные пики, царство льда и камня, после них — поросшие лесом склоны. Вот и деревня.  
— О, — воскликнула Сигрид, — где-то тут я должна найти караван каджитов!  
— И?  
— Отправлюсь с ними, — пояснила она. — Все, Одавинг, спасибо тебе! Дальше лететь не надо, а то ты всех до смерти напугаешь.  
Он снизился, нашел относительно ровное место, завис в паре локтей от земли, пока Сигрид спрыгивала на землю и стаскивала свои пожитки.  
У драконов не бывало детенышей. Сигрид одно время все расспрашивала его, есть ли у него драконята и где они их высиживают. Но драконы — не птицы. Все, что знал Одавинг, это то, что детеныши не должны сражаться. Они слабые, неумелые — даже подрощенные, как Сигрид.  
Но время, в которое стать героем, не выбирают. Это обстоятельства выбирают тебя, а не ты их. И единственное, что мог сделать Одавинг, — это откликаться на зов маленькой дова всякий раз, как она встрянет в очередную смертельную передрягу, и летать где-нибудь не очень далеко, чтобы успеть вовремя, даже если она его не позовет.  
Особенно если не позовет.


End file.
